


Ring Me In

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: Zayn is ready to finally propose to Louis, but wants it to be really special. So, once they are finally able to get together, Zayn puts the ring in Louis' wine glass. But what happens when Louis drinks his wine a little too quickly?





	Ring Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. 
> 
> I, uh, was thinking lately about how I haven't written Zouis recently, and it made me sad because I love this ship so much and love bringing content to it. I've currently got two ideas for longer fanfics in my head but I don't know when I will have the time to write them (because I've got a Lirry fic I'm currently writing for the upcoming fic fest - which may or may not have side Zouis, I'm just saying *eyes emoji*) so... until then here is some small cute/silliness for you to enjoy and as a reminder I am still Zouie as heck and not going anywhere. Hehe. :)
> 
> Prompt source: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/178227394311/imagine-person-a-ready-to-propose-but-wants-the

It had been difficult, at first. Trying to find a time when they were both free, especially since Louis had his new gig at the X Factor judging panel to worry about. However, now they have finally found a time where they are both free and Zayn is, of course, stressing about making it perfect.

He’s always wanted to make their engagement something amazing, which is why he has waited so long to do it, but now that he’s here, about to have Louis next to him again, he’s going to go for it.

Being the proper romantic he is, he’s set a dinner up for them at his place. He’s making like all of the foods he knows Louis likes best, setting the silverware up the “proper” way his mum taught him so many years ago, and puts out two wine glasses for good measure.

As he’s pouring the wine into their glasses, he gets the perfect idea. He will put the ring inside Louis’ glass, so that way it will be the first thing Louis sees and he will, Zayn hopes, get choked up while still teasing Zayn for how much ‘romantic s***’ he does.

Taking one last look at his handiwork, Zayn smiles and takes a seat, patiently awaiting Louis’ knock on the door.

A few minutes later, the man in question arrives. Zayn smiles, rising from his chair and walking over to the entrance.

When he opens the door, his jaw drops. Even after all the years of going to award shows together, he never truly got used to how gorgeous Louis looks in a suit – well, he looks gorgeous in everything if Zayn’s honest, but there’s just something about Louis in a suit that makes Zayn’s heart beat faster.

“Wow,” Zayn says, breathless. “You look, like, sick.”

Louis laughs, but he knows it’s in jest. Louis knows by now how Zayn can get overcome in his emotions and forget how to speak properly.

“You’re one to talk,” Louis comments, smile growing. “Looking as dapper as you do.”

Zayn feels himself blush, and ducks his head toward the kitchen, motioning for Louis to follow. Louis giggles and obliges.

Once they enter the kitchen, Louis’ reaction is priceless. His jaw drops as he looks around at the table, Zayn watching as his eyes scan the food and finally land on the wine.

“Wow,” Louis says, and Zayn can tell he’s trying and failing to think of something funny to say to hide how choked up he feels. “You really know how to spoil a man, don’t you Zayn?”

Zayn just keeps smiling, walking over to the seats. “I like to think so,” he responds, driving the point home by pulling out the chair for Louis to sit down in.

Louis shakes his head fondly, taking the seat Zayn offers up with a “thanks”. Zayn sits down in the seat next to him and raises his wine glass, afraid he’ll lose his confidence if he waits any longer for this moment.

“Cheers to finally being in the same room again,” he tries, laughing slightly at how embarrassing that sounds.

Louis doesn’t mention it though, and instead happily clinks their glasses together. “Definitely. Missed you a lot Zayn.”

Zayn takes a small sip of his wine and watches, patiently waiting for Louis to stop sipping and see the ring. However, Louis doesn’t take a small sip like Zayn had. Louis takes a very big sip and doesn’t stop until he’s coughing, trying to get the ring out of his mouth.

Zayn immediately scooches closer to Louis, afraid. “Louis… are you okay?” Why did he think this was a good idea? Putting a ring in a wine glass? What a dumb, dumb idea. He should’ve known something like this would happen.

“Yeah, but,” Louis says in between coughs. Zayn puts his hands on his shoulders and stomach, trying to remember what he learned in First Aid all those years ago to help get the ring out of Louis’ mouth. “What did you put in there Zayn? Are you trying to poison me or something?” He tries to laugh but it’s distorted by one final cough, and then…

The ring lands on the table. Both boys stay silent for a minute, Zayn unable to gauge the look on Louis’ face. It’s covered in wine and saliva, but Louis picks it up in his hands like it’s the most delicate thing in the world.

“Zayn,” he says after a moment, wide-eyed and voice cracking a little bit. Zayn hums, not trusting himself to speak words just yet. “What is this?”

Zayn bites his lips because, well, that’s not the reaction he was hoping for. Louis has to know it’s an engagement ring, right? Is this his way of saying ‘no’ and letting Zayn down gently, of telling him he’s not ready?

He apparently stays unresponsive too long for Louis’ liking, because Louis turns to face Zayn then, eyes looking watery.

“Look, I know it was a dumb idea, okay?” Zayn starts before Louis can break his heart. “You still have all these projects lined up, and so much in front of you, you don’t have time, and I should’ve thought that through more-”

He’s interrupted by Louis kissing him on his lips, hard, enthusiastic, with passion. Zayn wasn’t expecting that, and he also wasn’t expecting the slap to the face soon after pulling away.

“Are you kidding me Zayn?” Louis practically yells, smile on his face and tears in his eyes swelling up even more. “Absolutely! I absolutely – well, wait a moment.” He stands up, opens Zayn’s hand that’s closest to him, and puts the very wet ring in his palm. “Go on now, ask me.”

Zayn feels his own grin spiraling out of control now, all his previous anxieties eased as he removes himself from the chair and gets down on one knee. “Always so traditional, aren’t you?” he teases. Louis slaps him lightly one more time and Zayn chuckles.

“Alright Louis…” He puts the ring out closer. “Will you marry me?”

“Absolutely Zayn!” Louis cheers immediately, not holding back his tears any longer as he takes the soggy ring out of Zayn’s hands and puts it on his finger, bringing Zayn into a big hug and another kiss that feels like it lasts hours.

And, well, maybe that didn’t go exactly the way Zayn had expected or wanted, but if he’s learned anything these past eight years, Louis always has a way of surpassing his expectations in the best ways. He’s so lucky to have this lovely boy as his fiancée, and he can’t wait for this next chapter in their lives together.


End file.
